Why Can't I Hit You?
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: Basically Buttercup is having conflicted emotions about a certain Ruff... The feeling is so new to her, she doesn't understand what it means... And once she finds herself face to face with the boy, somehow she cannot hit him... ((I was inspired by a picture by a friend. :D So I'm posting it here for everyone to enjoy.))


**I got inspired by a picture by a friend of mine. :D So I hope you enjoy the Brickercup-ness!~**

**Enjoy reading... I hope... 3**

**Onto the story~ 3**  
**-**

The raven haired girl sighed...  
She couldn't quite understand why she felt like this...  
She wasn't sick... She wasn't upset...

She was just conflicted... with her many emotions...

_Why can't you just leave my thoughts?_

His eyes... His voice... Everything about him...  
She hated...  
His attitude... His calmness... His stubbornness...  
She hated it all.

So how did he end up in her thoughts?

The girl was currently walking around town.  
Very late at night... As it was the only time she really had to think things through...

She always enjoyed the night...  
The moonlight, somewhat peacefulness as there were no robberies.  
Well... Until now...

Rain started falling down from the sky and Buttercup heard someone speak from inside a shop...

"Now... Now... Give me all your money, priceless artifacts," the boy threatened, "or I might as well destroy this whole entire place."

_T-That voice... It's..._

The girl instinctively grabbed the boy by the shirt and slammed him nearby the shop.

"Stop that!," she yelled...

He pushed her off of him and said calmly, yet with a cocky attitude, " Oh... And you're going to stop me? I'd like to see you try, girl."

He knew how to push her buttons very well... And he enjoyed doing so...

She caught him off guard and instantly slammed him against a wall...  
She hadn't used her brute force to keep him still like usual, but her temper was still the same... She was angry...

"I told you to stop it!" She restated, "And you will listen to me!"

The girl was about to punch him, but somehow she couldn't...  
No... She had the strength to hit him, but she didn't want to.

The boy, however, was prepared to take another of her punches...  
But as he hadn't received as expected, he simply stared at her...

The girl before him was now in tears, not the sad ones... The conflicted ones...

"Why can't I hit you?" She yelled at him angrily...

"BC..." He stared at her as if wanting to understand what she meant...

"Why can't I just hit you?," she didn't understand.

She hated him, didn't she?  
She could've easily done that a few days ago, but now? How can she not?

The boy couldn't understand either...  
He could've easily punched her out and find pure enjoyment on her suffering...  
But the moment didn't seem right...

Instead, he did the unimaginable, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her...  
She could feel herself warm up and maybe even calm down a bit... But the feeling was very new to her...

She shoved him off of her, letting him fall to the ground, "Don't touch me..."

"BC, you were crying," he reasoned, "did you expect me to be heartless and just punch you away from me?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE," she yelled, "AT LEAST THEN I COULD KEEP HATING ON YOU!"

She quickly quieted herself...

_At least then I could keep HATING on you. _

Those words replayed inside his head over and over again...

"BC..." He looked over at her once again.

It all made sense now...  
The reason neither could hit each other was mainly because they loved each other...

The girl was too stubborn, whilst the boy was too understanding...  
The girl, too angry. The boy, too calm.  
The girl in the verge of tears... The boy wanting to provide her comfort.

The boy approached the girl once more and hugged her...  
He sat down with his back against the wall, the girl sitting on his lap.  
"The answer is simple," he whispered around her ear.  
"Huh?" she didn't understand where this was going.  
"You couldn't hit me because... You love me..."  
She smacked his head in anger, "I do not!"  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I just hit you," she replied stubbornly.  
"So? That was only out of anger... Try again willingly."  
"No... I'm not giving you the satisfaction of hitting me back."  
"BC... Are we seriously going back to this?"  
"... Shut it, idiot... I'm not in the moo-!"

Her sentence was interrupted by lips upon her own...  
She couldn't pull away as she didn't want to...  
Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, he did the same but around her waist...  
The kiss was deepened as they both had enjoyed it...

The boy pulled away first, "as you were saying..."  
"I don't remember actually..."

"So I suppose you liked the kiss."  
"Shut up Brick!" she said, quickly hiding the blush across her face.  
"What? Isn't it true tho-"  
She cut him off by kissing his lips gently, "I said shut up, didn't I?"  
"Maybe I should talk more often."  
"Ugh! You're impossible..."  
"But you still love me for it."  
"Shut up Brick!"

XD let's stop here or it'll be a never ending cycle of stubborn Brickercup-ness.


End file.
